


Taking Jenny

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Claiming, Clubbing, Collars, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Claiming, Sex Toys, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha takes Jenny out for a night on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Late teens (18/19) Jensen, and early 20's Misha. I forgot about the minimum age in the states for drinking when I wrote this so that's why Jensen is younger than would likely be allowed.

Chewing on the corner of his bottom lip, he pushes down the mini skirt he’s wearing, eyes scanning the crowd. Somewhere around here Misha’s lurking, watching him. Making sure his Jenny is a good boy. That the young man just fresh out of his teens would be completely obedient.

He always was though. That was nothing to take into question. No matter how many humiliating things the other man put him through Jensen was always good. Always came back begging for more. This time he might have bit off more than he could chew though.

Bruises marked his neck where the leather collar was not covering it. A small heart shaped dog tag hung from the collar, naming him and warning anyone in view who he belonged to. The heels he wore lifted him up a little above his normal height, which really was the only benefit he saw to them.

Then there was the panties. Oh god the panties. Connected to his stockings by a little garter. Misha had teasingly slipped it on over his hips, kissing the way up, ignoring how hard his partner was. Enjoying that Jensen could not come with his aching need held back by the ring around the base of his length.

The worst part of it all had to be the vibrating butt plug though. Guaranteed to press against his prostate and pull the most delicious of noises of noises from the youth’s lips. His skin was on fire underneath the baggy sweater that was falling off one shoulder. It covered most of his body, almost reaching the bottom of his mini skirt.

It kept him covered at least. Helped him feel safe. Chewing on the end of one sleeve as he kept looking, gasping as someone pressed up behind him. The blond almost fell over, flailing as the unknown person tugged his glasses off.

“What’s a cutie like you doing here…?” that was definitely not Misha.

Jumping he tried to pull away, even if his vision was blurred now.

Then he heard it.

“Hands off. Can’t you see the collar? He ain’t yours.” The deep rasping voice made him want to hide and run to it’s owners side at the same time. He voted for pulling from the stranger to look at Misha, smiling nervously as he smoothed the front of his outfit.

“M-Mish!” his hands moved to cover his mouth, cheeks going red at how high pitched he sounded. Like a damn girl. Why did he always have to embarrass himself like this? No wonder they liked to call him Jenny…

If Misha caught the hiccup he did not comment though, moving to Jensen’s side and wrapping a possessive arm around the blond’s waist. Tugging him in close he kissed the young man’s shoulder, almost trying to comfort him. “I think he’d like his glasses back now.” The cold blue eyes settled on the burly man who just scoffed, handing them over with little to no fight before leaving.

Work roughened fingers eased them back onto Jensen with a small tight lipped smile. “There we go…thought I was gonna lose you for a second there…” he pulled the younger man in close, kissing his cheek. Then he dragged him wordlessly across the club, leaving Jensen stumbling behind him, trying to keep himself standing.

It did not take too long for them to end up in a corner of the club at a circular couch. One or two of Misha’s friends were there, though he was not all that familiar with him. Thankfully he would not need to worry about that because as soon as Misha was seated he pulled Jensen into his lap, hands on the young man’s hips as he straddled his waist. Green eyes met blue as Jensen tilted his head to the side, hands smoothing over the other, nails dragging along the cloth of his shirt.

“You didn’t put any make up on tonight…”

The question startled him and he pulled back to look into the others eyes curiously. “I didn’t want it ruined…plus I figured I’d save us both the pain of me covering myself in a second skin of make up…” a small smile tugs at the corner of his lip.

“I like it…I can see your freckles…” Misha returns the quirk of lips as he brushes his fingers over the Jensen’s cheek, eyes looking anywhere but directly into the others. Like he was mapping every part of him. Afraid he would loose him. Like this was the last night he would have the blond in his arms.

Though Jensen knew there were other things on the man’s mind. He could feel such things pressing up strong and hard between his thighs.

His eyes hooded half way as he licked his lips, squirming a little in the older man’s lap. “Misha…” it was low and drawn out but he could feel the other man’s interest pique. The way his breath quickened, and his hips grinded up against Jensen’s.

“Need something baby?”

“Yes Sir…need you so bad…please I want you to fill me up…” a slight whine had entered his voice as he squirmed in Misha’s lap, feeling the calloused fingers moving along his thighs and up beneath his skirt. Teasingly pushing the underwear aside so he could shift the plug around inside him.

Keening Jensen buried his face in Misha’s neck, gripping the man’s shirt as his hips pressed back against the fingers tormenting him. His soft lips brushing over the skin of Misha’s neck. Begging and pleading for more. Needing more of him. He did not care that anyone could see them doing it. The plug had been teasing him all day. He needed cock. Misha’s cock. Something to fill him more than the plug could.

And he knew his Sir was definitely bigger than any of the plugs he used on Jensen.

No comment given Misha just pulled the plug out easily, fingers teasing at the lube and come slick hole. Brushing around the puckered muscle as he sucked at Jenny’s shoulder. Hips grinding more up against the young man. His free hand worked at discreetly freeing his cock. Knowing both of them would be fucked if they were caught. If he were caught. Fuck he did not want to think of what would happen to either of them were taken to jail.

It was easy enough to distract him from his dark thoughts, his mind going to other more ‘fun’ things as he felt something familiar pushing at his hole. Stifling a whimper he felt the others lips connect with his own as that thick length pushed up into him. Filling him up and satisfying him in a way only Misha could. He was left whining into the others mouth as his eyes closed tight.

Misha’s tongue was dragging along his own, dizzyingly rough as he nipped at Jensen’s lips and tongue. Hands grabbing at the young man’s ass. Nails digging in as his hips thrust up and into the lithe form. Seeming to just enjoy the feel of the smaller male writhing on top of him, making the tiniest of pleased sounds. Wanting and needing more of whatever Misha would give him. Anything.

Whimpers, whines, moans, cries, pleas. They were all silenced by Misha’s lips. Those sinfully rough, chapped lips that knew every inch of Jensen’s body. Every part that would get a reaction out of him. Like how sensitive his ears were, and how much he enjoyed his nipples being played with.

Which parts could have him screaming and begging to come in seconds.

The same lips moving along his jaw. Daring Jensen to keep quiet so they would not get caught as his laboured hands dragged their nails along his thighs, teasing him wickedly. Drawing this out for as long as he could because he knew now that he had Jensen in his lap that the youth would not be leaving until Misha let him. Or some authority figure interrupted.

He would sit there hoping that that would not happen, but his mind was clouded by how Misha’s lips felt on his neck. The whiskers of his scruff brushing along Jensen’s sensitive skin making him shudder, holding in a small whine. His nails dug into the others chest, bouncing slightly in his lap. More. More. He needed more.

That was when Misha bit down.

Biting back a scream he could feel the other man’s hand moving up beneath his skirt. Stroking along his length as he ended Jensen’s torment. Skilled fingers removing the ring and toying with his aching need.

His vision went white as his back bowed and he came for the first time that day. Since the plug had been slid into him that morning.

Clenched around Misha he slumped into his arms, shuddering and whimpering. Hands moving over the others body. Whining.

The other kept thrusting, hard, fast until he spilled into the Jensen with an almost violent force.

“I think I might need a repeat performance…when we get home…” breathless he moved fingers through Jensen’s hair, laughing as a tiny whine left him.

He loved his Sir. But damn could he be an ass.


End file.
